


私設ABO系列

by nova2837



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 能分化成AO的只有燃燒者，而普通人（B）並不知曉AO性別存在，以為燃燒者都跟他們一樣燃燒者分化性別是從青春期開始，最晚大概也就20出頭，不會再晚了AO之間很平等，因為都是燃燒者（大家都很強）也沒在說什麼A覺得O很柔弱需要被保護等等等……里歐當上首領後坦然自己是O而大家都表示OK梅斯是O，坎羅是A，但尚未標記（情侶檔？算嗎？）燃燒者襲擊城市一部份是為了搶奪製造抑制劑的材料，里歐發情時也是靠抑制劑、大不了就是靠A同伴們的短暫標記來度過失去普羅米亞後也就變回普通人（B）了，然而過往的習慣沒有那麼容易被劃除，里歐還是會惦念著發情期的日子到來並且緊張，然後應該就和加洛%%%了雖然說是變回B，但之前舊有的器官不會消失。換言之，女A的雞雞依存，男O的子宮依舊，里歐跟梅斯的體內也是可以孕育小寶寶的，只不過不再發情





	1. 關於燃燒者

燃燒者和普通人究竟是不一樣的，不管是普羅米亞還在的之前，還是消失的之後。

根本上的差異造成隔閡，習慣更是難以屏除，日期接近時會緊張、不自覺去蒐集材料製作藥劑。如果造就一項習慣與需要二十一天，那戒除它又需花費多久呢？

里歐_磅！_地一聲把東西砸在藥局櫃台上還附贈幾張鈔票，「結帳。」

那位一開始就對里歐態度不善的店員盯了盯盒面又瞄了瞄加洛，最後視線落在兩人之間擺盪不定、發出豬叫似的嗤笑。

「噗、噗呵呵……」

「幹嘛，是有什麼好笑的？不就是買個藥嗎？」加洛被搞得一頭霧水，店員睥睨的眼神還差點挑斷他的神經。這人從里歐進門起就馬不停蹄說著有辱燃燒者的爛話，加洛本就很不爽他了，現在又在這錦上添花，著實一副討打的模樣。

「啊哈哈哈哈！你不知道啊？你不知道這是什麼？」店員捻起藥盒在加洛面前甩了甩，粉色包裝盒就像普羅米亞在他面前閃動，「我說你真的能保護我們普羅米波利斯嗎？就你這笨腦袋，哪天這個燃燒者真把別人搞出小孩你都還得出錢當乾爹呢！哈哈哈哈！」

「說什麼啊你這個——」

拳頭被一旁的里歐按下，他依然平靜似水，絲毫沒有受到挑撥，「別動手，加洛，會被處分的。」他迎上店員嘲諷的臉不發一言，那怕是店員結好帳、無視他伸出的手把零錢隨意撒下也無所變化。

加洛簡直快氣炸了。如果不動手，那唯一的管道便是客訴，但不論是這名店員抑是這家藥局的店長皆是激進派反燃燒者市民，客訴十有八九會被視而不見。

明明只是因不理解而衍伸出的偏見，為什麼就不肯去努力化解呢。加洛想起曾經對里歐說過「燃燒者也要吃飯啊？」的自己，後悔與不甘頓時如熔岩膨脹升騰。

「噗呵呵呵呵呵，怎樣啊消防員先生？想動手打我是不是？那可是犯法的唷你要先想清楚——欸操不是、你們燃燒者是有病嗎，一個男人吃什麼避孕藥啊！？」

稍不留神的時間，里歐已經拆開包裝、把其中一粒藥丸吞下了肚。他此時兩指夾著空泡殼，昂起下巴笑著對店員舔唇，加洛還反應不過來兩秒鐘前才聽到的詞語，店員剛剛說的是避孕藥嗎——

「不懂燃燒者生理結構的話還是先去學習下再來說嘴吧，不然會顯得很可悲的。」里歐瀟灑地走出店外。


	2. 關於未來

「Omega？等等等等——什麼？」加洛比在冰湖底下聽德烏斯博士演講時更加不解，他手拿著要編進新教程裡的學習單，標題大字點明了摘要：燃燒者的生理構造——Alpha與Omega。

那是由前燃燒者們及愛莉絲·阿爾德比特博士合力編輯，為實施「消除歧視從了解開始」政策的步驟之一。讓世人理解彼此的相同與相異、讓燃燒者們更好融入回普羅大眾的世界中，這是加洛與夥伴們近期的奮鬥目標，「簡單來說就是受普羅米亞影響所演變出的新興性別，部分男性擁有子宮可受孕、部分女性則多了陰莖，且觸覺和嗅覺貌似也都略勝我們Beta一籌。」艾娜看著愛莉絲的筆記說道。

「受……孕？可、可是普羅米亞不都已經離開了嗎，燃燒者的身體也該恢復正常了吧！？」

「但已存在的內臟可不會就此消失啊，加洛。」艾娜指著去門口幫他們取外送披薩的里歐，外送員剛好是才裝上新義肢的店員小哥，此時正向他們點頭致意。「這正也是里歐匆忙去買避孕藥來吃的緣故——他也很怕自己懷孕吧。但我不知道針對Beta女性的藥物對他們有沒有同樣功效，保險起見你們還是去找姊姊一趟比較好。」

說罷艾娜就起身出去找其他人了，里歐提著三大盒披薩左瞅右瞅卻沒見到加洛以外的第二人，只好把指盒遞至加洛面前，「吃嗎？」

加洛接下了披薩，味如嚼蠟。

氣氛被加洛攪得沉悶且黏稠，里歐放下吃一半的激辣火山瑪格莉特，忍不住嘆了口氣，「有什麼話就直說吧加洛，你這樣看我我吃不下飯啊。先回答你可能會有的疑問：對，我是個男Omega，無套性愛的確是有受孕機率——所以說上次那種意外絕不能再發生一次了；通常來說Alpha和Omega會被配為一對，男女倒不是重點。但也是有例外，我是說，當初在村子裡和我們一同生活的也是有非燃燒者的普通人，他可能是我們當中某人的伴侶。」

里歐喝了一口冷飲，接著舔去指尖的調料，「我知道我在床上可能會說出一些……嗯，不適合在外做出的發言，而那都是一不小心就會成真的。所以我們必須要格外謹慎，你可不希望現在就當爸爸對吧，加洛？」

「爸、爸爸——！？」

「啊，但如果先來假設一下未來倒是可行的呢。例如我們婚後要生幾個小孩、屋子要蓋哪裡、婚後與孩子的姓氏等等等等。」

加洛的臉色猶如七彩霓虹燈迅速切換，他還來不及消化前一項資訊，里歐對未來的願景又馬上讓他智商斷線。

……話說回來里歐剛剛是順勢向他求婚了嗎？

「先暫停個，里歐。」他搭住戀人的肩，眼睛布滿迷茫，「總之，先不論未來如何，我們還是先去研究室那裡一趟吧。讓愛莉絲博士幫你檢查檢查身體、我我我是說不侵犯權益也不造成疼痛的那種檢查，艾娜離開前講的話讓我有些害怕。」

見里歐沒有反對，加洛馬上著手準備動身。

為什麼不早點跟他說呢……加洛於心底埋怨著。但里歐不說肯定有他的緣由，說不定是他也無法確定目前的生理模式，畢竟失去普羅米亞也不過像昨天才發生。

「啊，」里歐突然驚嘆，「我忘了提，還跟普羅米亞同步時我們是會週期性發情的。你知道的，就是動物間那種為了促進繁殖而散發費洛蒙和求偶的舉——」

**「蛤————！？」**


End file.
